


Mascarade des sens

by Kiko_Plume



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cabarets, Dom/sub, Erotica, Inspired by (Vampire : The Masquerade), Inspired by (Werewolf : The Apocalypse), Masochism, Multi, No mpreg, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_Plume/pseuds/Kiko_Plume
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles érotiques dans un univers alternatif où sans le savoir les humains côtoient les vampires et loups garous.Entrer dans le manoir de la luxure. Toutes les fins de semaine il ouvre ses portes aux âmes en perdition qui trouvent dans la grande salle un cabaret des plus sulfureux : des serveurs qui combleront le moindre des désirs et sur scène des performances qui consumeront même les âmes les plus pures.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Acteurs et lexique de la Mascarade

_Voici mes créatures de luxure et des ténèbres que vous suivrez dans ces nouvelles érotiques incarnées_ _pour notre plaisir_ _par les sept membres de BTS et Taeyon de Girls'Generation._

💮

** Yoongi / Suga / AgustD **

💮

** Namjoon / RM **

💮

** Seokjin / Jin **

💮

** Daleun / La Catin / La Chienne **

💮

** Hoseok / J-Hope / Hobi **

💮

**Jungkook / Kookie / Kook**

💮

** Taehyung / V **

💮

** Jimin / Chim **

💮

_Ainsi que d'autres pour incarner le personnel du manoir, à savoir les esclaves, les performeurs et les domestiques._

💮

 **Lexique des Caïnites et des Lupins issus du Monde des Ténèbres**.

_J'ai simplifié beaucoup, modifié certains et j'en ai même créé par besoin._  
_* Termes modifiés/créés pour mon propre monde._

  
**A**

☆ Amaranthe (L'):Acte de boire le sang d'un autre vampire.

☆ Ancien :Vampire âgé de 300 ans ou plus. Les anciens se considèrent comme les plus puissants représentants de la famille.

☆ Ancilla :Vampire intermédiaire entre un novice et un ancien ; âgé entre 100 et 300 ans.

☆ Antédiluvien :Vampire de l'origine la plus ancienne, membre de la troisième génération (les petits-enfants directs de Caïn et Lilith). Leur réveil marquera le début de la Géhenne.

☆ Apocalypse (L'): Représente la fin du monde du point de vue des loups-garous tout comme l'est la Géhenne pour les Vampires. C'est une sorte de mythologie selon laquelle le mal (Ver) va se lancer dans la bataille finale contre le bien (Gaïa). Les Loups Garous considèrent ces jours plus si lointains tout comme les vampires pour la Géhenne. L'Apocalypse représente la destruction, le cycle final, la mort, la fin de toute chose. 

☆ Archonte :Vampire de grand pouvoir qui circule de ville en ville. Fréquemment chargé par un Prince de traquer un vampire fugitif loin de son domaine.

☆ Avènement (L'):Instant où l'on devient vampire. Passage de l'état de mortel à celui de vampire. Aussi appelé le changement. L'équivalent de l'éveil chez les Garous.

☆ Autarkis :Vampire rejetant la société vampirique et refusant l'autorité des princes.

**B**

☆ Bétail (Le):Terme péjoratif désignant les mortels, souvent opposé à celui de Famille pour les vampires ou de Tribu pour les Garous.

☆ Bête (La):Ensemble des pulsions qui poussent un vampire ou un loup-garou à renoncer à toute humanité et à devenir un monstre à part entière. C'est leur part corrompue par le Ver dans la croyance lupine.

**C**

☆ Cadavre, Sangsue : Terme lupin pour désigner un Vampire.

☆ Caern : lieu où le contact entre l'Umbra et la réalité est tenu, permettant de communier avec les esprits et surtout Gaïa. Endroit sacré pour les Garous qu'ils protègent en clan.

☆ Caïnite : le terme Vampire dans la société vampirique, les descendants de Caïn, le premier vampire.

☆ Caitiff :Vampire vivant en marge de la société vampirique sans pour autant la rejeter.

☆ Calice :Source de sang potentielle, habituellement un humain.

☆ Cauchemar, Sirène :Vampires utilisant un type de pouvoir permettant de plonger ou maintenir ses victimes endormies. Le cauchemar s'insinue dans les rêves de la victime déjà endormie alors que la sirène la plonge dans le sommeil.

☆ Chasseur, Exterminateur :Humain traquant les vampires et les loups-garous pour les tuer, en étant plus ou moins conscient du côté surnaturel de leur adversaire. Ils sont eux-même traqués par les créatures des ténèbres.

☆ Clan, Meute, Tribu *: Une fratrie chez les loups-garous, les membres sont réunis autour d'un chef, toujours un alpha, afin de défendre ensemble un caern, un esprit particulier ou une cause commune.

☆ Corruption : La corruption symbolise l'avancée du mal (Ver). Quelqu'un de corrompu est un être qui fait partie du Ver. Les choses, les lieux peuvent être également corrompus par le Ver, comme la pollution, les déchets toxiques. Les Garous combattent cette corruption.

☆ Coterie :Groupe de vampires autour d'une cause commune à l'intérieur d'une fratrie. Dans ce livre le Cercle autour de Suga est une coterie.

☆ Créature * :Les vampires, les loups-garous, les changelins et les autres êtres du monde des ténèbres.

☆ Crinos : Forme la plus puissante d'un Garou. Mi Loup- Mi Homme, il parle très peu. Les Garous ont tendance à rentrer facilement en frénésie à la vue d'un Vampire, alors mieux vaut pour eux ne pas en rencontrer sous la forme Crinos, car en face à face seul un ancien a une chance de s'en sortir. 

**D**

☆ Dévoyé :Vampire qui se nourrit d'autres vampires, par nécessité ou pure perversité.

☆ Diablerie :Cannibalisme vampirique impliquant l'absorption de sang d'un autre vampire jusqu'à la dernière goutte, pour s'approprier plus de pouvoirs. Les anciens peuvent s'y adonner par nécessité, les plus jeunes par soif de pouvoir.

☆ Domaine :Fief revendiqué par un vampire, le plus souvent un prince. Invariablement une ville.

☆ Don (Le): l'ensemble des compétences magiques enseignées par Gaïa à ses défenseurs, les pouvoirs du loup-garou.

**E**

☆ Elysium :Nom générique désignant les lieux neutres de rencontre et de réunion des anciens, habituellement un opéra, théâtre ou autre établissement culturel public.

☆ Embrasser :Prendre le sang d'un mortel, ou prendre le sang en général.

☆ Enclos : Zone restreinte autour d'un caern où une meute s'est établie. Sa taille varie selon le rayonnement du caern, la taille du clan et sa localisation, rurale ou urbaine. C'est l'équivalent du refuge chez les vampires.

☆ Esclave :Vampire ayant prononcé un serment de sang, se plaçant sous l'autorité d'un autre, afin acquérir plus de pouvoir ou prestige.

☆ Étreinte (L') :Acte de transformer un mortel en vampire par l'absorption complète de son sang puis son remplacement par une petite quantité de sang vampirique. Toute étreinte doit avoir été approuvée et consentie par le Prince. Seuls les Anciens sont autorisés à le pratiquer.

☆ Eveil (L') * : La première transformation du loup-garou passant de sa forme de naissance à l'une des quatre autres formes qu'il peut revêtir. C'est l'équivalent de l'Avènement chez les vampires.

**F**

☆ Famille (La) :Race des vampires. Bon nombre d'anciens considèrent ce terme par trop vulgaire et préfèrent utiliser le nom plus poétique des Caïnites.

☆ Famille de sang :Filiation entre vampires de même lignée. L'idée est la même que chez les mortels ; seul le mode de reproduction est différent.

☆ Fratrie :Groupe de vampires constitué autour d'un Prince ayant une cause et une philosophie communes, généralement de même lignée, mais pas toujours. Suivant son importance elle peut être composée de plusieurs coteries ayant des intérêts annexes un peu divergents sans entrer en contradiction avec ceux de la fratrie.

☆ Frénésie : Libération finale et ultime de la Bête chez les loups-garous. Se produit à la perte des derniers vestiges d'humanité, quand le Garou se fait corrompre par le Ver. Appelée Orgie chez les vampires.

**G**

☆ Gaïa : L'esprit représentant notre Planète. C'est elle qui donne leurs pouvoirs mystiques aux loups-garous. Elle dépend du Sauvage.

☆ Garou : Terme utilisé par les loups-garous pour les désigner.

☆ Géhenne (La) :Fin du Monde, l'Armageddon qui verra les antédiluviens sortir de leur sommeil et dévorer tous les vampires.

☆ Génération :Nombre d'étapes séparant un vampire du mythique Caïn. La progéniture de Caïn formant la deuxième génération, leur propre descendance la troisième, et ainsi de suite.

☆ Glabro : Forme presque humaine du Garou, entre Crinos et Homidé.

☆ Goule :Serviteur humain créé par l'absorption de sang vampirique sans le drainage préalable qui aurait donné naissance à une descendance.

**H**

☆ Hispo : Forme presque loup du Garou entre Lupus et Crinos.

☆ Homidé : Forme humaine du Garou.

☆ Humanité : L'être humain qui subsiste dans un Vampire ou un Garou et qui lutte contre les pulsions de la Bête.

**I**

☆ Infant :Progéniture d'un vampire venant de subir une Étreinte et son Avènement.

**J**

☆ Jeu (Le) * : L'ensemble des actions de la société pour maintenir la hiérarchie tout en s'élevant dedans. L'humanité et le Monde des ténèbres le pratiquent mais le jeu est biaisé par la Mascarade qui voile les yeux de l'humanité quant à l'existence des créatures. Ce qui fait de ces derniers les vrais acteurs du jeu.

**L**

☆ Lignage, Lignée :Généalogie d'un vampire, retracée d'Etreinte en Etreinte ou celle des ascendants du loup-garou ne prenant en compte que le parent Garou et non celui humain ou animal.

☆ Livre de Nod (Le) :Le livre sacré de la Famille, retraçant les origines et l'histoire ancienne de la race. Jamais publié dans son intégralité. On en trouve des fragments en différentes langues.

☆ Louveteau : Rang du jeune Garou entre son éveil et le Rite de Passage à l'âge adulte, où la prise du temps se ralentira sur sa personne.

☆ Lupin, Lycan : Terme vampirique désignant les loups-garous, ceux-ci préfèrent les termes Garou, métamorphe, loup, loup-garou ou défenseur de Gaïa.

☆ Lupus, Loup : Forme animale du loup-garou.

**M**

☆ Maître :Détenteur d'une autorité particulière sur un autre vampire à la suite d'un serment de sang.

☆ Mascarade (La) :Tentative entamée après l'issue des grands conflits pour dissimuler la société des vampires au monde des mortels. Cette politique a été réaffirmée après l'époque de l'inquisition.

☆ Mathusalem : Vampire âgé de plus de 1000 ans. Souvent vivant en marge de la Famille, lassé par le jeu. 

☆ Métis : Progéniture Stérile produit entre l'union deux Garous. Souvent difforme et rejeté, il s'agit d'une sorte d'inceste pour les Garous qui se reproduisent habituellement avec des humains ou des loups. Leur forme de naissance est le Crinos.

**N**

☆ Nouveau-né : Progéniture, l'Infant nouvellement créé sous l'autorité directe de son Sire chez les vampires. La progéniture d'un loup-garou avant son éveil. Sa forme jusqu'à celui-ci dépend si le Garou s'est reproduit avec un humain (forme hominidé à la naissance) ou avec un loup (forme lupus).

☆ Novice :Jeune vampire nouvellement créé une fois que son Sire le présente à son Prince et qu'ils le pensent apte à entrer dans le Jeu, plus jeune qu'un Ancilla, il a moins de 100 ans.

**O**

☆ Orgie (L') :Libération finale et ultime frénésie du vampire. Se produit à la perte des derniers vestiges d'humanité, quand le caïnite s'abandonne à la folie et la Soif, quand la Bête a gagné la bataille intérieure du vampire.

**P**

☆ Phoebe : L'esprit représentant la Lune dans l'Umbra. Sous les ordres du Sauvage comme Gaïa.

☆ Prince :Vampire revendiquant la domination d'une ville et capable de faire valoir sa suprématie "nil disputandum". Un prince dispose souvent d'une fratrie pour l'assister.

☆ Primogènes : Conseillers soutenant le Prince d'un domaine et rendant son règne possible. Uniquement des anciens. Sauf à Daechitown où un alpha occupe un des postes.

☆ Progéniture, Descendance :Terme collectif désignant tous les vampires issus d'un même sire ou descendant d'un même loup-garou.

**R**

☆ Rage (La) : Représente la force physique surnaturelle d'un Garou. Grâce à sa Rage, il peut frapper très rapidement par exemple. La Rage permet aussi aux Esprits de combattre dans l'Umbra. C'est un don du Sauvage pour combattre le Ver.

☆ Rites : Ensembles de célébrations chez les loups-garous. Ils ont à la fois des connotations spirituelles et magiques. Les Garous s'en servent à diverses occasions comme l'éveil d'un Garou (alors qu'il se transforme pour la première fois), pour punir, pour invoquer des esprits ou même ouvrir un passage vers l'Umbra.

☆ Refuge :Habitation d'un vampire, ou lieu où il dort pendant la journée. Le Manoir Min pour nos amis dans ce livre.

☆ Rejeton :Terme péjoratif désignant un jeune vampire ; utilisé à l'origine exclusivement pour sa propre descendance, mais aujourd'hui elle sert à désigner la progéniture d'un autre vampire.

**S**

☆ Sang, Vitae :Héritage du vampire. Ce qui fait de lui un vampire, ou simplement son sang.

☆ Serment de sang :Lien le plus puissant qui puisse exister entre deux vampires ; acte de recevoir du sang en témoignage d'obéissance. Confère un pouvoir mystique à celui qui reçoit le Sang.

☆ Serviteur :Humain au service d'un vampire. Généralement une goule ou une personne dominée mentalement par son maître. La domination du vampire est parfois telle que le serviteur est incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit de son propre chef.

☆ Sire :Parent-créateur d'un vampire. Terme utilisé indifféremment au masculin comme au féminin.

☆ Soif (La) :Pulsion animale d'alimentation par absorption de sang. Chez les vampires, ce besoin est compulsif occultant tout autre instinct, besoin ou désir. Une manifestation de la Bête.

**T**

☆ Triade (La): Les trois esprits les plus puissants aux yeux des Garous : le Tisserand, Le Sauvage et le Ver. Le Tisserand crée la Toile, créant logique et pérennité. Le Sauvage représente le changement pur, le chaos. Le Ver détruit ce que font le Sauvage et le Tisserand pour s'assurer que ni l'ordre ni le chaos ne l'emportent. Mais le Tisserand s'est un jour éveillé et s'est mis à tisser sans cesse sa Toile. Le Ver ne pouvait suivre et s'est fait prendre dans la Toile devenant alors destruction. Aujourd'hui les Garous ne peuvent compter que sur le Sauvage qui leur donne la Rage et l'accès à l'Umbra.

**U**

☆ Umbra (L'): Le Monde des Esprits. Il s'agit d'un plan astral éclairé uniquement par la Lune où les esprits résident. Ce Monde est presque identique au monde physique sauf que les choses non vivantes apparaissent floues. Les Vampires apparaissent flous entourés d'esprits maléfiques qui tournent autour d'eux. C'est ce qui fait dire aux Garous, qu'ils sont en partie sous la corruption du Ver. Chaque chose possède un esprit : les Arbres, les êtres vivants, les créatures, dans les ordinateurs, internet fait partie de la Toile du Tisserand.

**V**

☆ Ver (Le) : Membre de la Triade. Représentait l'équilibre avant que le Tisserand ne le prenne dans sa Toile. Il n'est désormais plus que destruction et la représentation du Mal chez les loups-garous. Aux yeux des Garous les Vampires sont proches du Ver mais sans totalement en faire partie car cherchant l'équilibre entre leur humanité et la Bête.

☆ Vie : Euphémisme pour le sang d'un mortel considéré comme nourriture. Beaucoup de vampires voient dans ce terme une marque d'affectation.

💮


	2. Bienvenue au manoir Min

Dans ce monde sombre où le plus fort impose sa loi, où pour se hisser le plus haut possible dans la société tout le monde piétine et dépouille les autres de tout jusqu'à leur dignité, une ville brille par sa luxure et la perfection dont ses habitants font preuve dans leur maîtrise de ce jeu de pouvoir. Daechwitown est la capitale de la démesure avec un nombre impressionnant de grosses demeures, la capitale de la luxure avec ses nombreux bordels et casinos et surtout la capitale de l'esclavage avec le plus grand marché au monde ! Daechwitown, le voyageur y vient pour s'adonner en toute tranquillité à ses vices et finit vendu sur le marché, dépouillé de toutes ses possessions. Mais l'œil aguerri d'une créature des ténèbres y voit un havre de paix, un lieu où assouvir tous ses besoins et bien plus encore, protégé par le plus puissant des Princes caïnides, Suga. L'humanité côtoie sans le savoir des vampires, des loups-garous et d'autres créatures mystiques. Ce secret nul mortel ne doit le connaître sous peine d'être exterminé au nom de la Mascarade. Les créatures sont tout autour de lui, peut-être même parmi ses amis, ses connaissances et sûrement parmi ses ennemis. En effet un autre monde se cache tapi au plus profond de la nuit, prêt à fondre sur le pauvre être qui découvrirait son existence. Les puissants de la société en font partie et les mortels au pouvoir ne sont plus tout à fait humain, transformés en goule pour l'intérêt du monde des ténèbres. Le deuxième secret de cette ville, même inconnu de la plus part des créatures de la nuit, est qu'en son sein se cache AgustD, le Maître de la Mascarade, un vampire âgé de plus de mille ans, toujours masqué et toujours accompagné par son garde du corps loup-garou. Ce dernier apparaît dans une de ses formes les plus bestiales, soit en hipos, un gros loup de deux mètres au garrot, aux dents de sabres et griffes acérées, un peu comme fut décrite la bête du Gévaudan, soit en forme crinos, un loup bipède de plus de trois mètres. Pour les créatures des ténèbres, AgustD est un mythe, espèce de croquemitaine, que les anciens ont créé pour se rappeler de ne jamais enfreindre la Mascarade dans leur guéguerre d'intérêt. Qu'il est surpris par la réalité, celui qui voit apparaître le Mathusalem masqué. Il s'en mord vite les doigts de ne pas avoir prêté foi à l'existence du Maître de la Mascarade. Mais cette surprise ne dure jamais longtemps car sa vie s'achève brutalement et rapidement entre les crocs du garde lycan. Une des autres particularités de Daechwitown est la population lupine qui y est plus importante que dans toutes les autres villes au monde. D'habitude les loups-garous préfèrent vivre en meute dans les étendues sauvages des campagnes, kidnappant des villageois quand ils doivent se reproduire. En effet l'union de deux lycans produit un être difforme, stérile, aux pouvoirs et à l'espérance de vie trop faible. Leur société interdit ces unions. Mais vivre à l'extérieur a le désavantage de pouvoir se retrouver à la merci d'une cohorte d'humains en soif de vengeance. C'est ce qui est arrivé, il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, au clan de la Lune d'Argent. Pratiquement disparue, la meute ne doit sa survie qu'à l'intervention d'AgustD. En effet le Maître de la Mascarade a vu dans ce massacre un péril pour toutes les créatures des ténèbres et, avant que les villageois puissent prévenir le reste du monde, il les a tous massacrés. Il a amené les rescapés encore présents dans la ville qui l'abrite. Suga, le Prince de Daechwitown, a accepté que son domaine devienne leur refuge, les hébergeant même dans son manoir, mais la meute a dû payer un tribut, offrir leur dernière louve alpha et prêter allégeance au vampire. C'est ainsi que la fière lycan est devenue sa chose. Étrangement aujourd'hui elle est bien plus encore. Aux yeux des lupins elle est une honte, asservie totalement au maître de la ville. Pour sa meute elle a été leur salut en acceptant son sort. Aux yeux des vampires elle est une créature méprisable mais extrêmement dangereuse car elle a la protection du Prince. Et aux yeux des humains elle est la catin sans nom du richissime Min Yoongi qu'il traîne partout en laisse. Min Yoongi est pour les mortels le propriétaire du plus gros bordel de la ville où ses nombreux esclaves sont là pour assouvir leur moindre désir et où des êtres jeunes et séduisants s'adonnent sur scène à des spectacles les plus sulfureux. Min Yoongi, c'est surtout l'identité humaine de Suga le Prince caïnide de la ville.

Le manoir Min est une immense demeure, la plus grosse de la ville, construite sur les hauteurs. Elle abrite le couple Min, une large domesticité et le sulfureux cabaret. Pour y entrer il faut être riche et puissant. Les clients sont triés sur le volet et invités par l'un des associés de Min Yoongi, monsieur Kim Namjoon qui gère les finances de l'établissement et les esclaves. Le second associé est monsieur Jung Hoseok qui s'occupe de la partie spectacle et des artistes. L'entrée du manoir se fait par l'une des deux tours. La double porte franchie, le visiteur se retrouve dans une entrée. A sa gauche un escalier de marbre monte vers les étages. Au premier se trouvent le bureau du propriétaire, la salle à manger et les trois appartements des maîtres ainsi qu'une grande pièce faisant office de salle de repas et de repos pour le personnel. A l'étage suivant se situent les chambres des domestiques et des artistes. Le visiteur n'a pas accès à cette partie du petit château. Mais en face de lui se trouve un couloir qui une fois franchi donne sur le lieu de débauche qu'il est venu visiter. Il arrive sur une immense salle à la moquette noir. Les murs écrus sont décorés de dorures et teintures d'un rouge sombre. Des banquettes du même rouge entourent trois côtés d'une table basse noire laquée. Une lampe tamisée renforce le côté intimiste. Chaque table est isolée du regard des autres par des parois en bois sombre décorées. Mais tout est agencé afin de n'empêcher aucun client d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la scène grâce au sur-élèvement de certaines parties de la salle. Au dessus aucun plafond mais d'énormes lustres en cristal qui descendent de celui du premier étage. Une coursive semble faire le tour de cet énorme puits. A l'opposée de la scène se trouve un balcon d'où le propriétaire surveille ce qui se passe au rez-de-chaussée sans à avoir à se mêler à la foule. Sur le côté droit de la salle se dressent le bar et la cuisine d'où sortent boissons et nourritures qu'une douzaine de jeunes hommes et femmes, à peine majeurs, viennent apporter aux clients. La plupart de ces derniers sont riches et veulent le faire savoir, affichant des tenues toutes plus ostentatoires les unes que les autres. Alors que les serveurs arborent la plus simple des tenues, leur nudité. Ils ne portent que des bijoux argentés à leur cou, poignets et chevilles ainsi que des piercings aux tétons, nombril, langue, oreilles et sexe. Ils amènent leurs commandes à des clients qui ne se gênent pas pour laisser leurs mains se balader où bon leur semble. Les serveurs ne disent rien et laissent faire. Il ne peut en être autrement, ils sont des esclaves achetés pour satisfaire le moindre désir.

Le désir, les esclaves doivent même le susciter. C'est pourquoi le jeune serveur aux cheveux châtains clairs approche la table qu'il doit servir en accentuant son déhanchement, la bouche entrouverte et sa langue légèrement sortie. Et à la vue du sourire narquois et du regard plein de luxure que le client darde sur lui, cela fonctionne bien. A peine la boisson posée, ce dernier attrape son poignet et le tire d'un coup sec à lui. Le jeune homme se retrouve assis sur les genoux du quadragénaire, dos à son torse. L'homme commence à caresser le torse de l'esclave qui se tortille. Mais très vite ils sont rejoints par un grand homme dans la trentaine, bien habillé, qui, après s'être incliné légèrement, reste debout près de la table. Le châtain n'interrompt pas pour autant le frottage de ses fesses sur l'intimité du client, il sait ce que souhaite le nouveau venu. Le client lui passe un bras autour de la taille pour le presser encore plus contre lui, alors qu'il attrape quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il tend une grosse liasse de billets au trentenaire qui avec un sourire très commercial lui tend une clé avec le numéro 12 et s'en va. C'était Kim Namjoon qui venait chercher le petit supplément que ce client semblait vouloir se payer. En effet, rien n'est gratuit en ce bas monde et encore moins dans cet endroit, il y a un droit d'entrée, avoir le privilège de voir son nom inscrit sur la liste des invités des ventes aux enchères est exorbitant et avoir le droit de posséder pour un court instant un de ces magnifiques esclave a aussi un prix. Mais l'homme n'en a que faire, tout comme il ne s'intéresse déjà plus à la clef. Sur scène le spectacle va bientôt commencer et il ne veut le rater. Il a sous la main de quoi se soulager quand ses sens seront en ébullition. Pour le moment il est satisfait de pouvoir toucher ce corps parfait, d'entendre ces faibles halètements qu'il compte bien transformer en couinement et de sentir ce cul laiteux et rebondi contre son érection naissante. Il force l'entrée de la bouche du prostitué de deux doigts. Le jeune esclave s'empresse de les sucer, enroulant savamment sa langue autour, et l'homme imagine déjà son sexe titillé par cette dernière dans cette chaude cavité.

La scène en face de l'homme s'illumine, éclairant un décor simple. Un grand et large trône en pierre noire est au milieu, ci et là des rochers sont éparpillé de façon chaotique. Mais ce sont surtout deux hommes magnifiques que le client ne peut quitter des yeux. L'un est grand, élancé, mince mais ses muscles sont bien dessinés. Il est brun, ses cheveux courts et gominés repoussé vers l'arrière laissant apparaît un large front. Il a un visage long et fin, deux épais sourcils tombant vers l'arrête droit de son nez donnant à son regard sombre un côté dur au dessus d'une bouche aux lèvres fines où se dessine un sourire narquois. Ce regard il l'a braqué sur son partenaire. Celui-ci est plus petit, tout aussi mince et musclé. Son visage est moins long mais tout aussi affiné. Ses cheveux platines sont rasés sur les côtés mais longs dessus et derrière. Sa bouche aux lèvres plus généreuses que son partenaire affiche une moue aguicheuse. Il se tient accroupi face à son compagnon de scène, entièrement nu. Son corps est couvert de tatouages, un grand dragon se déploie sur son dos, ses griffes couvrant ses épaules pendant que la queue du reptile descendant le long de sa hanche droite. Face à lui l'autre jeune homme semble plus habillé, si des jambières de cuir noir laissant voir ses fesses musclées et son long sexe nervuré qui se dresse peuvent constituer une tenue. Le jeune homme accroupi se lèche les babines avant de prendre la virilité de son partenaire en bouche. Ses yeux perçants restent plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, étudiant la moindre micro expression que ce dernier ne peut cacher. Sa bouche accélère son va-et-vient puis s'arrête le laissant jouer avec son piercing sur le gland de son amant et il reprend le mouvement plus lentement mais plus profondément, en parfait accord de la musique qui les accompagne.

Dans la salle tous les regards sont braqués sur les deux performeurs. Le quadragénaire a fait mettre le prostitué à genoux. L'homme est comblé, cette bouche experte est bien plus divine autour de son membre que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le prostitué reproduit sans même les voir les mêmes mouvements que le blond platine sur scène. Voir l'action et la ressentir à l'identique augmente le plaisir du client. Namjoon et Hoseok ont le cabaret bien en main, leurs esclaves et les performeurs sont bien entraînés et le jeune homme connaît le spectacle par cœur, la musique l'aidant à deviner où en sont les deux artistes. Ainsi quand la musique change tout à coup, il arrête sa fellation tout comme celle sur scène vient de se stopper. L'homme grogne sa frustration. Il était si proche de la jouissance. Il attire violemment le jeune esclave, toujours dos à lui, pour s'introduire d'un coup sec en lui. Ce dernier ne peut retenir le cri de douleur, son intimité le brûle, il a l'impression d'être déchiré en deux et son calvaire ne s'arrête pas là. Ne l'ayant même pas préparé, le client ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'ajuster, il a déjà ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme pour le soulever et le rabaisser, le pilonnant sans pitié. Pourquoi en aurait-il ? Il est là pour uniquement son plaisir à lui, celui du jeune homme il s'en moque bien. Il vient de dépenser une grosse somme pour pouvoir utiliser ce corps comme bon lui semble. Et les halètements et couinements que le pauvre prostitué laisse échapper le satisfont tout autant que le spectacle qui continue sur scène.

Les deux performeurs jouent un drôle de spectacle où, après avoir arrêté sa fellation brusquement, le blond joue au chat et à la souris avec son compagnon. Il se cache derrière les rochers, lui faisant signe de la main de venir mais dès que le brun est sur le point de le rejoindre il s'enfuit plus loin. Les lumières dansent sur son corps luisant faisant briller ses nombreux piercings et ressortir l'encre noire de ses tatouages. Il s'est encore accroupi, sur un des accoudoir géant du trône. Son partenaire saute sur celui d'en face et tend brusquement le bras attrapant le blond par les cheveux. Celui aborde un grand sourire alors que celui de l'autre se fait carnassier. Le brun l'allonge brutalement sur l'accoudoir, sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air. D'une main il joue avec le sexe du blond alors qu'il enfonce son index dans son anus. Le sourire moqueur est remplacé par une bouche ouverte, le volume de la musique baisse pour laisser entendre les bruits qui en sortent sûrement amplifiés. Le brun rajoute petit à petit un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, accélérant à chaque fois la vitesse de son poignet. Et les halètements du blond se calent sur les mouvement de son partenaire. Le brun est toujours au garde à vous et quand il trouve le blond assez dilaté, il s'enfonce lentement mais sans s'arrêter en lui. Ses mouvement sont lents mais profonds, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus puis il augmente la vitesse de sa main sur le sexe du blond, la calant sur celle du sien s'enfonçant toujours plus vite et plus profondément dans ce dernier. Le blond a tout à coup un soubresaut, le gland du brun venant de rencontrer sa prostate. Quelques assauts bien appuyés à cet endroit et le blond semble jouir dans la main du brun qui se retire pour laisser sa semence couvrir le dragon de l'artiste reprenant difficilement son souffle sous lui.

Dans la salle le quadragénaire vient de se vider aussi entre les fesses du prostitué. Il le laisse tomber sur le sol et remonte son pantalon. Il n'accorde plus la moindre attention au pauvre être. Il est satisfait et le spectacle sur scène l'intéresse bien plus. Car les deux performeurs n'ont pas encore fini. Le brun a déjà placé le blond dans une autre position et le pénètre à nouveau au grand plaisir du client. Il est venu spécialement pour lui, pour le blond, pour G Dragon, qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Ah, qu'il aimerait être à la place du brun, à la place de TOP. Car les artistes sont intouchables, ils ne sont là que pour le plaisir des yeux. L'esclave récupère la clef puis se relève difficilement et se dirige vers la gauche de la scène. Le sperme coule le long de ses cuisses rougies par les marques que les mains de l'homme ont laissées. Namjoon le rejoint l'air content, le client semble satisfait et il a laissé beaucoup d'argent ce soir. Il lui enjoint d'aller se nettoyer dans la chambre et de s'y reposer un peu. Il lui donne une heure avant de reprendre son service. C'est bien la seule chose que l'esclave apprécie ici. Il est né beau. Depuis son plus jeune âge il a été entraîné, formé comme esclave sexuel. Il a toujours su qu'il finirait dans ce genre d'établissement. Au moins ici les Maîtres les traitent comme des êtres humains. Chaque esclave a sa chambre, où certes il reçoit les clients, mais où il dorme dans un vrai lit qu'il ne partage avec aucun autre. La sienne c'est la numéro 12. Il y a même une douche pour laver les souillures laissées sur leur corps. Et ils n'ont pas à enchaîner les rapports. Leurs Maîtres leur laissent toujours entre une demi-heure et une heure pour se remettre des assauts. Dans d'autres endroits les prostitués n'ont même pas de temps de pause, se lavent rarement et enchaînent les séances de sexe. Il a entendu qu'il y avait même des bordels ouverts 24/7. Ici le cabaret n'ouvre que du jeudi au dimanche et que la nuit. Même s'ils ne sortent jamais du manoir, ils sont libres de circuler au rez-de-chaussée et ont accès à la salle de repos du personnel au premier. Quand le cabaret est fermé au public, ils ont quelques heures d’entraînement et le reste du temps ils l'occupent librement. Ici il n'a jamais vu aucun des trois Maîtres avoir le moindre rapport avec eux. Maître Hoseok semble surtout intéressé par les artistes. A ce qu'il a compris Maître Namjoon est en couple avec le majordome, Monsieur Jin. Quand au propriétaire, il serait marié mais personne n'a jamais vu son épouse. Par contre il est toujours accompagné par une femme entièrement tatouée qu'il tient en laisse en permanence. Et personne n'a le droit d'adresser la parole ou de toucher à celle-ci. Les gens l'appellent la Catin ou la Chienne. Pour avoir surpris une conversation entre eux, Maître Namjoon a interdit à Maître Min d'utiliser les esclaves. Vu l'état de sa catin et des prostitués qui reçoivent une correction, cela vaut sûrement mieux. En tant qu'esclaves ils doivent suivre scrupuleusement le moindre ordre et n'ont pas le droit de contester les envies des clients. Ceux qui se rebellent sont sévèrement punis. Maître Namjoon peut être accommodant mais il déteste la désobéissance. Or les punitions sont administrées par le propriétaire. Maître Min les effraient. Maître Kim et Maître Jung acceptent que le personnel utilise leur prénom du moment qu'il est précédé de Maître. Pareil avec Monsieur Jin, le majordome. Mais Maître Min exige qu'ils utilisent uniquement son nom. Les esclaves n'ont pas beaucoup de contact avec lui, à part lors des punitions qui sont un cauchemar. Il n'a jamais eu à en subir une, mais il a vu un de ses amis après être passé entre les mains du propriétaire. Le pauvre ne pouvait plus marcher, son corps avait été lacéré par le fouet et les griffures d'une bête. Pas une once de peau n'avait été épargnée. Et même s'il avait toujours refusé de parler de ce qui s'était passé, aux vues de ses blessures, il avait été pénétré par quelque chose d'énorme. Et depuis son ami était terrorisé dès qu'il voyait Maître Min. Car même si le propriétaire avait peu de contact avec eux, il est toujours présent, au courant de tout. Soit il surveille la salle du balcon à l'étage avec sa catin s'occupant de lui, soit il se donne en spectacle avec elle sur scène. C'est toujours brutal, sadique, malsain, de véritable séance de torture. Pourtant la jeune femme pose toujours un regard doux sur le Maître. Le prostitué a entendu qu'elle n'est pas une esclave, qu'elle serait la sœur de Maître Hoseok. Comment celui-ci peut accepter la manière dont son ami la traite ? Elle se balade nue, en laisse, personne ne l'a jamais vu accoutrée autrement, et subit le sadisme de Maître Min à la vue de tous. Il doute fortement qu'elle ne soit pas l'une d'entre eux. Le jeune prostitué lance un dernier regard au balcon et regagne sa chambre. Baekhyun laisse l'eau coulait le long de son corps endolori. Il espère que ce soir il n'aura pas d'autres clients à satisfaire, mais il en doute, il est un des esclaves ayant le plus de succès.

Là-haut, sur son balcon Min Yoongi est assis sur son fauteuil. Ce soir il est las d'observer cette plèbe d'humains. C'est jeudi soir, normalement il y a peu de monde ce jour-là. Mais cette nuit GD et TOP sont sur scène et ils performent au cabaret depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ils ont leurs fidèles admirateurs. Cela fait peut-être même un peu trop longtemps qu'ils sont visibles, les humains vont commencer à remarquer qu'ils ne prennent pas une ride. Il va être temps qu'ils disparaissent quelques temps de la scène. Après au choix du vampire et de son loup s'ils veulent reprendre plus tard ou explorer une nouvelle vie. Dans les deux cas Hoseok devra apporter quelques modifications pour que le bétail qui les croise ne les reconnaisse pas. Yoongi ne comprendra jamais GD, comment un vampire peut accepter de se faire démonter par un de ces canidés puants ? Les lupins ne sont bon qu'à être brisés et remodelés. Il n'y a qu'un loup qu'il respecte, c'est Jung Hoseok, l'alpha de la Lune Sanglante, sa meute. Et peut-être aussi sa petite louve blanche, mais il ne lui avouera jamais. Le vampire regarde la jeune femme assise à ses pieds, sa tête reposant sur sa cuisse gauche. La louve dort. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'est pas retenu un peu plus tôt. Les tatouages qui pourtant recouvrent entièrement son corps, à l'exception de son visage, ne peuvent cacher les nouvelles traces qu'il y a laissé. Elle porte encore le mors en travers de sa bouche. Elle a bien serré les dents et n'a émis aucun son pendant la séance. Il lui a enfoncé le plus gros plug qu'ils possèdent et il lui a asséné de puissants coups de cravache sur les cuisses, ses fesses, son sexe. Et la brave chienne qu'elle est a écarté les jambes un peu plus à chaque coup, silencieusement comme promis. La voir humiliée, avilie, prête à la moindre complaisance pour son bon plaisir l'a distrait des soucis de cette nuit. L'apothéose a été quand il a vu ses larmes de douleur couler alors qu'il enfonçait son avant bras dans sa chatte et toujours aussi muette. Il la récompensera à son réveil. Un loup n'est pas si différent d'un chien. Vous pouvez leur faire subir les pires bassesses, il suffit d'une gâterie, une petite attention et ils frétillent de la queue pareillement, tout content de l'intérêt que vous leur portez. Enfin elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il se souvient encore de leur première rencontre après qu'il aie sauvé ce qu'il restait de leur clan. Elle était fière, une alpha qui le toisait la tête haute et pleine de défi. Tout de suite il avait eu le désir irrépressible de la briser, lui montrer sa vraie place, de la voir ramper à ses pieds et de la modeler à sa convenance. Le résultat dépasse toute ses espérances. Aujourd'hui elle est parfaite. Il sait la laisse inutile, jamais elle ne le quittera, elle est trop dépendante de lui, du plaisir qu'il lui apporte. Mais cet accessoire c'est tout elle, ce collier de cuir noir serti de diamants et cette lanière de cuir qui leur sert de cravache, la représente aux yeux de tous. Car elle est la "Chienne du Maître". Pas d'identité, juste ce titre. Ils sont si peu à connaître son véritable prénom, Daleun, et pour beaucoup il est associé à son épouse, une femme recluse dans une des tours du manoir attendant d'être sauvée de son pervers de mari et de sa perfide catin par un riche et preux chevalier. La tête qu'il ferait ce sauveur naïf s'il savait que Daleun et la "Chienne" ne sont qu'une et même personne. Yoongi en oublierait presque que ce ne fut pas une bonne nuit. Il y a des soucis avec des esclaves. Il vient d'en revendre une à un client particulier. Un loup-garou d'une meute résidant dans la campagne alentours. Il vient souvent au manoir. La plupart du temps c'est pour parler avec Hoseok, il aide ce dernier dans sa quête pour retrouver les derniers rescapés de sa meute. Cette même meute que Hoseok a même renommée en son honneur, le clan de la Lune d'Argent est devenu celui de la Lune Sanglante quand ils ont prêté allégeance au Prince vampire. Pathétique et si grisant à la fois. Et aujourd'hui ce loup-garou extérieur souhaitait acquérir Suran pour la reproduction. Le tête de l'esclave quand elle a découvert ce qu'ils étaient en réalité et qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais sa liberté. Elle est au courant du Secret maintenant, elle se retrouve lié à jamais à la Mascarade et au monde des ténèbres. Yoongi ne s'inquiète pas vraiment, les loups-garous ont leur façon de contrôler leurs esclaves reproducteurs, s'ils survivent à l'accouchement. Ce qui l'énerve surtout c'est ce fauteur de trouble de rejeton vampire ! Quelle erreur il a commise quand il a autorisé l'étreinte de ce jeune blanc-bec. Le jeune vampire s'est nourri sur un esclave humain ! Bonjour la discrétion ! Comme si ce Chanyeol n'était pas assez terrifié depuis la correction que Suga lui avait administrée, voilà que maintenant il a dû en faire une goule. Une responsabilité dont il se serait bien passé. Enfin Jin est passé tout à l'heure lui annoncer qu'il a acheté trois esclaves magnifiques plus tôt dans la soirée, tout juste majeurs et que même lui, Suga, "le vampire au cœur de glace et aux goûts douteux", les apprécierait. Aussi beau soit-il, un humain reste juste un calice, une poche de sang pour satisfaire sa soif. Et encore, le sang de Daleun est bien plus revigorant, nourrissant et elle a un goût délicat et sucré. Enfin un fermier peut trouver sa vache magnifique avant de l'amener à l'abattoir. C'est Jin qui à ses yeux a des goûts étranges. Ce n'est qu'un ancilla, il est encore trop jeune pour avoir oublié son humanité. Par contre il faudra qu'il touche un mot à Namjoon du comportement irrespectueux de son infant ! Comment leur majordome avait pu croire que ses paroles resteraient sans conséquence ? Il est Suga, il est le Prince de cette ville et bien plus encore ! Et Namjoon qui va exiger sa présence lors de l'inspection de leur nouvelle acquisition, fatiguant. Mais c'est son devoir, c'est lui leur nouveau propriétaire, c'est à lui de leur souhaiter la bienvenue au manoir Min.

💮


	3. Bienvenue à la maison

La lune brille dans le ciel que j'entraperçois de la lucarne de notre cellule. Je m'appelle Jungkook. Il fut un temps où j'avais un nom et pratiquement une famille. De mon père je ne sais pas grand chose, il est mort avant ma naissance en protégeant ma mère, ma tante et mes deux cousins. Enfin si j'ai bien compris ce que ces deux derniers m'ont expliqué, notre seul lien de sang est d'être originaire du même clan. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils entendent par là. Moi je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que cette vie de misère. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, il paraît que c'est fréquent pour les gens comme nous. Jimin est comme moi, sans parent. C'est tante qui nous a élevé tous les trois. Tante c'était la mère de Taehyung. Mais elle aussi est morte, en essayant de nous protéger contre des hommes dont la spécialité est le trafic humain. Ça doit être un truc de famille de mourir en protégeant les siens. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Ils ont gagné et nous ont emportés Taehyung, Jimin et moi. Puis ils nous ont vendus et nous avons cessé de vivre. J'avais six ans, Tae et Chim en avaient huit. Mais ils m'ont dit de ne jamais révéler mon véritable âge pour pas qu'on nous sépare. Alors aux yeux de tout le monde j'ai dix-huit ans comme eux. Dix ans que nous survivons, dix ans que nous sommes esclaves. Apparemment nous avions le physique qu'il aimait alors le patron nous a sélectionnés pour devenir esclave sexuel. Ce qui n'a pas été au goût de Tae. C'est triste mais Jimin et moi nous sommes résignés à cette vie là. Tae, il lutte toujours, même après dix ans, ce qui bien sur lui attire des ennuis. Comme notre valeur marchande est basée principalement sur notre physique nous subissons peu de sévisses corporels. Mais ils ont d'autres moyens de nous punir. Il y a la cage, elle fait un mètre trente sur un mètre trente, tu ne peux pas y tenir debout, elle est dehors dans le froid, la pluie ou le cagnard et tu y restes pour un temps indéterminé. Tu as droit à un peu d'eau une fois dans la journée et un repas tous les deux jours. Plus communément ils utilisent aussi les privations et les chaînes qui restreignent tes mouvements ou t'en privant tout court. Taehyung les a connu plus que quiconque dans cet enfer. Dernièrement il s'est assagi, mais uniquement parce qu'il a réussi à négocier avec le patron un espèce d'accord. Il devenait docile, acceptant même de le sucer dès que le patron le souhaitait, si ce dernier lui promettait de ne pas nous vendre séparément. Avec Jimin, nous pensions que Tae s'était fait entuber, que l'autre ne respecterait jamais sa parole. C'est vrai rien ne l'empêche de nous vendre à qui le souhaite. Bin nous avons eu tord. En début de soirée, nous avons été appelés dans son bureau tous les trois. Là-bas, le patron nous attendait avec un homme magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme aussi beau. Il était grand, les épaules larges mais la taille fine, brun, la peau très clair et des yeux noisettes. Et il était habillé avec un costard de riche. Ce fut très étrange, je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais cette rencontre me laisse avec un drôle de pressentiment.

Pourtant en y repensant elle s'est déroulée normalement. Nous étions alignés tous les trois dans notre simple appareil. Oui notre tenue d'esclave c'est de ne pas en avoir, de tenue. L'homme riche nous a scrutés sous toutes les coutures, dans les moindres détails. Il a dit que même un certain monsieur Min nous trouverait parfaitement à son goût. Ça a eu l'air de faire très plaisir au patron. Du coup j'ai relevé les yeux sur l'homme et là, il s'est figé. Puis il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. J'en ai eu des frissons, c'était comme s'il sondait ma tête. Il a soupiré et a demandé si j'avais bien dix-huit, comme s'il savait. Mais comme le patron ne sait pas que nous avons menti sur mon âge alors il n'a pu que le confirmer. Puis l'homme a regardé Jimin et Taehyung, pareil, droit dans leurs yeux. Et là il nous a sorti la phrase la plus mystérieuse possible.

<< Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai trouvés.>>

Nous avons eu beau nous creuser la tête, nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'il a voulu nous dire. L'homme riche a payé sans même marchander rajoutant qu'il viendrait nous chercher un peu avant l'aube. Et il est parti. Le patron était content, paraît que c'est une première, d'habitude cet homme trouve toujours un petit défaut pour faire baisser le prix. Le patron nous a dit que nous venions de devenir les esclaves de Monsieur Min, l'homme le plus riche de la ville et le propriétaire du gros château qu'on voit sur la colline. L'homme que l'on a vu travaille pour lui et il y a un bordel dans ce palais réservé qu’aux très riches et puissants. Tae s'est moqué du patron en disant que nous ne l'y verrions jamais alors. Il n'a pas été content, Tae s'est mangé une claque. Depuis il a mal à la tête. Le patron a rétorqué que la première chose qu'ils font aux esclaves là-bas c'est de vendre notre virginité aux enchères et qu'il allait se faire un plaisir d'acheter celle de Taehyung et qu'il allait lui faire regretter toutes ses années de rébellion. Ça l'a fait marrer, Tae beaucoup moins. Parce que même si nous avons été entraînés comme esclave sexuel, il nous garde vierges pour se faire plus de sous. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Taehyung s'est permis autant de conneries. Même si l'autre a déjà pénétré sa bouche plusieurs fois pour lui apprendre à la fermer, Tae savait qu'il ne le violerait jamais. Pourtant là Taehyung qui n'a jamais craqué malgré tous les sévices et privations, pleure sur une des paillasses derrière moi dans notre cellule.

La pièce n'est pas très grande, même pas une dizaine de mètre carré et pourtant nous pouvions nous y retrouver entassés à plus de vingt. Il n'y a pas d'eau, un pauvre pot dans un coin de la chambre et de pauvres matelas en paille couvrant le sol. Mais même ainsi il n'y en a pas forcement un pour tous. Les cellules nous regroupent suivant notre âge et la fonction à laquelle nous étions destinés. La cellule s'était vidée au cours de l'année, au fur et à mesure que nos compagnons ont atteint leur majorité et ont été achetés. Nous pouvions être vendus bien plus tôt mais étrangement cette société acceptant bien des perversions voit d'un mauvais œil la pédophilie. Tant mieux pour nous. Taehyung étant de la fin de l'année, notre cellule aujourd'hui n'accueille plus que nous trois et dés ce matin, elle sera vide, prête à accueillir un nouveau groupe d'enfants qui y grandiront sans connaître la liberté. Derrière moi, les pleurs de Tae se sont mués en murmures où se mêlent quelques gémissements aigus et plus graves. Ces deux-là sont pas possible. Pas maintenant pitié, je voudrais dormir avant d'affronter le nouvel enfer qui se profile devant nous.

Depuis quelques mois Jimin et Taehyung ont découvert qu'ils s'aimaient et que c'était réciproque. Depuis régulièrement ils se faisaient plaisir. Avec notre entraînement nous connaissions des tas de façons de faire jouir quelqu'un sans même devoir coucher avec. Alors avec des hormones de mecs de dix-huit ans en ébullition, ces deux-là ils ne s'étaient pas privés pour toutes les retenter ensemble. Et Jimin loin d'être prude partageait volontiers son ressenti avec moi. Comme si d'être obligé de supporter leur ébat dans la même pièce n'était pas suffisant ! Mince, j'ai seize ans ! Mes hormones aussi elles s'excitent pour un rien ! Pourtant j'entends un cri de douleur qui me surprend et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner. Ce qui se dresse devant mes yeux est fortement dérangeant et improbable. Taehyung est à quatre pattes, la douleur se lisant sur son visage, des grosses gouttes de sueur perlent le long de ses tempes, collant ses cheveux châtains, un peu trop long, vers l'arrière. Et Jimin l'a pénétré par derrière. J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait l'inverse.

<< Putain ça fait mal ! Ne reste pas planté Chim, enfonce-toi plus ! Je ne filerai ma virginité à aucun porc, encore moins l'autre cinglé ! >>

Je comprends mieux.

<< Mais j'aime pas ça ! C'est trop étroit, ma queue étouffe, je sens que je débande, jamais plus ! pleurniche Jimin.

\- Kook, reste pas planté là à nous regarder ! Viens l'aider à bander !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Ça va pas Tae ? lui hurle-je.

\- N'importe, dépêche ça fait mal mais hors de question que je perde ma virginité avec quelqu'un d'autre ! me répond-il.

\- T'as qu'à me baiser, comme ça ça sera fait aussi pour la mienne ! Je t'avais dit de me laisser te préparer Tae, tu aurais eu moins mal ! sort Jimin.

\- J'ai horreur de sentir des doigts dans mon cul ! rétorque Tae.

\- Parce que tu préfères une bite peut-être ?

\- Encore moins ! Mais il est hors de question que Kook te baise ! C'est à moi de te prendre !

\- Bon doigte-moi alors, comme ça je serai prêt à recevoir môssieur ! on gagnera du temps, je sais pas quand ils vont venir nous chercher. >> réplique Jimin.

Cette conversation est surréaliste. Mais je m'exécute, ne voulant ni rentrer en débat futile, le mal était fait, ni perdre du temps et risquer de se faire surprendre. Ils nous tueraient les autres j'en suis certain. Je mets le plus de salive sur mes doigts avant d'enfoncer l'index dans l'anus de Jimin. Il s'y glisse avec aisance. C'est chaud et humide. C'est la première fois que je fais ça et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable. Moi je suis plutôt de l'avis de Tae, je n'aime pas recevoir.

<< Plus vite Kook, s'il-te-plaît.>> murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Un frisson me parcourt en l'entendant. Merde, je n'ai pas envie de bander à cause de mes potes. Pourtant c'est ce qui est entrain de se passer. J'accélère comme demandé, essayant d'aller le plus profond. Très vite j'ajoute le majeur. Jimin accompagne mes mouvements entre les fesses de Taehyung qui petit à petit semble se détendre.

<< Kook il faut qu'en plus tu écartes et resserres tes doigts, comme avec une paire de ciseaux. >>

Et bien obéissant, je satisfais sa demande. J'ajoute mon pouce et continue à la fois le mouvement de va-et-vient et à ouvrir et fermer mes doigts. La capacité du rectum de Jimin à se dilater et se resserrer autour d'eux est fascinante. Et ses gémissements de plaisir n'aide pas mon érection grandissante. Me dire que je participe un peu à son plaisir flatte mon ego. Je suis sorti de ma transe par un cri rauque de Taehyung

<< Oh putain ... putain ... c'était quoi ça ?

\- Ça a fait comme une décharge électrique qui fait du bien, mon amour ? susurre Chim d'une voix suave.

\- O-Oui ...

\- C'est ta prostate mon cœur. >>

Jimin accélère le mouvement essayant de reproduire ce qu'il a réussi précédemment. Je cale donc ceux de ma main sur sa nouvelle vitesse. La respiration de Tae se fait plus rapide aussi et les gémissement de Chim plus aigus, jusqu'à un qui se coince dans sa gorge. Il vient de se cambrer, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux blonds tombant dans son cou, un peu trop sexy à mon goût. Mon sexe commence à me faire mal.

<< Kook, tu as fini de préparer Chim ? Parce que là il vient de jouir. C'est désagréable comme sensation, merde ! A moi de te prendre, mon ange.

\- Oh oui, à moi.>> s'excite Jimin en tapant des mains comme un gosse.

Un peu perdu, par le comportement de notre aîné et les sensations dans mon sexe, je retire mes doigts. Aussitôt Jimin s'installe sur le dos, écartant les jambes. Tae ne perd pas de temps, se positionnant entre. Il remonte ses fesses avant de le pénétrer. Chim enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Tae.

<< Oh putain, Chim, c'est le paradis ! Je ne te fais pas mal bébé ? demande Taehyung.

\- Non, vas-y, prends-moi ... oh flûte, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je préfère mille fois être à cette place !

\- Et moi donc, tu es si chaud, étroit mais pas trop serré, c'est un régal d'être entre tes cuisses amour. Et la vue de mon sexe se perdant entre ce cul de rêve. Je peux mourir maintenant.

\- Attends de jouir avant.>> blague Jimin en riant.

Ces deux auront ma mort sur la conscience ! Comment peuvent-il badiner en un moment pareil ? Mon entrejambe est de plus en plus douloureuse, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me soulage. Je vais pour m'éloigner quand Jimin tourne la tête vers moi.

<< Oh mon Kookie, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Ça doit faire mal ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- De quoi tu parles Chim ? lui demande Tae.

\- Notre lapinou est dressé au garde à vous ! le pauvre. Dis mamour, j'ai le droit de le soulager s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, bébé. >> réplique "mamour".

Ils m'écœurent avec leurs petits noms dégoulinants d'amour. Jimin me fait signe de m'approcher de sa tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui obéis. En fait si je sais, j'ai trop mal et ses lèvres pulpeuses et mouillées sont un appel à s'y abandonner trop tentant. De ses mains, il m'attire encore plus prêt. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il enroule ses petits doigts autour de mon sexe, malaxant lentement mon gland et sa fente de son pouce. Une torture très plaisante. Son instructeur fut trop bon, Jimin est trop doué. Il me regarde, les yeux pétillants de désir et luxure, passant sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir en grand la bouche.

<< Kookie, vas-y, baise ma bouche, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais mon lapin.>>

C'en est trop. Mon cerveau a un court-circuit. Mes pensées s'envolent. C'est le blanc dans ma tête, je ne vois que cette bouche grande ouverte qui ne demande rien de mieux que m'accueillir. Et je la pénètre cette cavité tentatrice. Le paradis. Jimin referme aussitôt sa bouche autour de mon membre douloureux. Ce qui ne peut entrer, il l'entoure de sa main. Sa langue semble être partout. Elle titille mon gland, sa fente, descend et remonte sur ma longueur. Sa main fait de même. Sa seconde joue délicatement avec mes bourses. Je ne tiens pas cinq minutes. Mon orgasme éclate dans sa bouche sans même que je ne l'ai senti venir. Et je sens Jimin continuer à m'aspirer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte, tout avalant. Puis il ouvre sa bouche me libérant. Je tombe essoufflé sur la paillasse à côté d'eux. Je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner. Tae profite que Jimin soit plus libre de mouvement, pour l'attirer plus à lui. Il positionne les jambes de Chim à plat sur son torse luisant sous les efforts qu'il fournit pour satisfaire son amant. Il se penche plus en avant les deux mains de chaque côté de Chim pour mieux se caler et il accélère encore plus la cadence. Je crois que le cerveau de Jimin aussi vient de bugger. Il n'est plus que gémissements, les mots qui essaient de sortir de cette bouche pécheresse sont incompréhensibles. Tout à coup un cri plus aigu que les autres se fait entendre, je prie pour que les autres soient trop loin ou trop occupés, je ne veux pas qu'on ait des ennuis. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et son âme semble les avoir quittés. Sa semence se déverse sur son ventre. Tae continue encore son va-et-vient à un rythme endiablé quelques minutes et se fige enfin. Tout comme Jimin avant, il se cambre en arrière, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Un cri rauque sort de sa bouche ouverte et il s'écroule sur son amant toujours entre ses cuisses.

Au bout de dix minutes, je leur rappelle qu'ils sont couverts de sperme et que s'ils veulent pas que les gardes le remarquent ils devraient se nettoyer. Après j'ignore comment. Il n'y a pas d'eau dans notre cellule et elle restera fermée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous emmener à notre propriétaire. Ils me regardent en riant, puis se fixent intensément. Jimin s'approche du ventre de Tae et y lèche sa propre semence étalée dessus, ses yeux braqués dans ceux du châtain. Je détourne les yeux d'eux. Ils me donnent la gerbe.

<< Bébé, tu vas me redonner envie de toi à ce rythme. Est-ce que tu es bon ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à y goûter sur mon torse, mamour.

\- Mais vos gueules ! je craque. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ? Je n'en peux plus de votre guimauve et votre perversion !

\- Pourtant tu as apprécié de jouir dans ma bouche.>> se moque gentiment Jimin.

Je rougis. Mais quel con ! Je boude. Une fois que Tae a fini de le nettoyer, Jimin ouvre grand ses bras me faisant comprendre qu'il veut un câlin. Et moi faible crétin je cède. Ses bras se referment sur moi me serrant fort. Puis je me retrouve étouffer contre son torse. Tae vient de s'installer derrière moi et serre Jimin en même temps.

<< Kookie, je ne sais pas comment, mais je te protégerai. Je vais trouver une solution pour que tu n'aies pas à passer par les enchères. Si tu veux je suis prêt à te la prendre si Chim le veut bien.

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Tu sais, Tae, arrête de te voiler la face. Nous sommes des esclaves. Nous avons été achetés pour aller dans un bordel. Des mecs qui vont visiter mon cul, il va en avoir la pelle. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ça, à aucun de nous trois. Alors l'enchère j'en ai rien à faire ! Moi j'ai peur pour vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons été achetés vierges, il va vous défoncer notre nouveau maître. Je veux pas que vous soyez blessés. Et s'il vous tuait ? j'ai peur. murmure-je en pleurs.

\- Je l'ai dit, maintenant je peux mourir en paix, nous annonce Tae en riant.

\- Kim Taehyung, je t'interdis de mourir ! Ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre, ni supporter cette vie, si tu n'es pas là. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Kookie tout seul ! Alors je t'interdis de mourir ! Je ne rigole pas ! >>

Jimin est en pleurs aussi. Tae ressert son étreinte, nous serrant fort contre lui. Et nous nous endormons ainsi.

Nous sommes réveillés une ou deux heures plus tard par un seau d'eau glacée.

<< Regarde comme ils sont mignons, à se faire un câlin ! Allez les trou-du-culs debout !

\- Haha, demain soir à cette heure-là leurs culs ils seront défoncés !

\- T'as raison ! J'espère que le mec qui achètera ta virginité, Tae, il aura une queue énorme et qu'il l'enfoncera tellement profond dans ta bouche de merde que tu ne pourras plus jamais parler !

\- Et regarde Chim, avec ce gros cul rebondi et ses lèvres à tailler des pipes, à tous les coups il va se faire acheter par deux mecs qui vont le prendre des deux côté ! Et il va en redemander !

\- Quand à lui, avec sa bouille de môme, à tous les coups il va attirer un pédophile !

\- Vos gueules ! Je vous interdis ! hurle Taehyung aux deux gardes qui viennent de nous réveiller.

\- Tu rien du tout connard ! T'es chanceux que vous partiez parce que je te l'aurais fait regretter ce coup de gueule Tae. Mais j'en toucherai un mot à Monsieur Kim. Il paraît que c'est un vrai sadique le Min qui se la pète dans son château. Tu vas voir, que nous ce n'est rien à côté de ce grand malade. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, vous partez pour l'enfer mes cocos !

\- Ça sent le sexe ici ! Mec tu crois qu'ils ...

\- On s'est juste fait une fellation pour se donner courage. Juste une fellation, s'empresse de dire Jimin.

\- Une grosse chaudasse Chim ! Mais vous avez raison, faut toujours s'entraîner, vous aller en bouffer à la pelle des queues.>>

Les gardes s'éloignent en rigolant et nous leur emboîtons le pas. Tae a la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Il est prêt à péter un plomb là. Jimin pose sa main sur son bras et lui sourit. Il a ce don de savoir apaiser son amant. Je me détends. Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici. Même si nous quittons un enfer pour se retrouver dans un autre, sûrement pire, je n'en peux plus de cet endroit. Un changement ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois dans le bureau du patron les gardes se font engueuler. Il ne veut pas que nous tombions malades. Notre nouveau propriétaire c'est un homme qu'il vaut mieux ne pas décevoir, il a le pouvoir de défaire une réputation d'un claquement de doigts. Et le patron, il y tient à sa réputation, toute son affaire se base dessus. Il nous passe de quoi nous essuyer et une espèce de pyjama en coton grossier. Peu de temps après l'homme au costard arrive. Nous voyant si peu vêtus alors que dehors c'est l’hiver il ne peut s'empêcher de râler. Il est vraiment étrange.

<< Monsieur Jin, voulez-vous un licol ou une muselière pour les emmener ? Celui-ci est particulièrement récalcitrant ! demande le patron en montrant Taehyung qui sert des dents.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, il va nous suivre sagement, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? >>

Et sans attendre la réponse de Tae, l'homme passe son bras autour de celui de Chim et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Tae et moi leur emboîtons le pas.

<< Vous voyez monsieur Dong, il nous suit sagement. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter autant.>>

Nous grimpons dans une grosse limousine noire. Aussitôt l'homme au costard nous tend une couverture en fourrure.

<< Pour le trajet, que vous n'attrapiez pas froid. Une fois au manoir, il n'y aura pas de soucis, il est toujours bien chauffé, que les hommes peuvent avoir la santé fragile. Mais vous n'avez pas ce soucis vous trois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ... maî ...maître, bredouille Tae, comme ce titre doit le brûler les lèvres de le prononcer.

\- A d'autre les garçons, je sais beaucoup de chose comme le fait que vous êtes des menteurs et que vous avez fait une grosse bêtise tous les deux depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus ! Mais appelez-moi Monsieur ou Monsieur Jin. Je ne fais pas partie des maîtres.

\- De ... quoi ... qu'est-ce ..., c'est à mon tour de bredouiller.

\- Détends-toi mon garçon. C'est vraiment triste que tu sois si jeune, Suga n'attendra jamais deux ans, il va te désirer dès qu'il le saura. Pauvre petite chose. Quand à vous deux, tss, il va être fou de rage, mais bon comme vous n'auriez pas fini prostitués de toute façon, que vous vous soyez envoyés en l'air n'aura pas trop de conséquence.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Qu’êtes-vous ? demande d'un ton ferme Tae avec Chim qui tremble dans ses bras, de peur.

\- Haha, je sais beaucoup de chose. Que suis-je ? Je suis surpris de ton intelligence et que tu n'aies pas demander qui j'étais. Mais je ne vais rien dire ! Ça sera une surprise pour vous et pour eux ! Haha, la meilleure blague de ma vie ! dit l'homme en riant, puis il se tourne vers Chim. N'aie pas peur, je vous ramène à la maison.>>

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il s'installe confortablement au fond de son siège nous faisant comprendre que la discussion est close. Le reste du voyage se passe dans le silence. Comment cet homme peut-il en savoir autant ? Sait-il ce que nous sommes vraiment ? Pourtant tante nous a dit que nous étions les derniers et que personne ne devait savoir ce que nous étions en réalité ! La voiture commence l'ascension de la colline puis rentre dans une cour pavée. Je vois Jimin qui tremble de plus en plus et je sais que ce n'est pas de froid, nous n'y sommes pas vraiment sensible. Le véhicule s'immobilise et Monsieur Jin nous fait signe de le suivre. Devant nous un immense manoir avec deux grandes tours encadrant une façade où je distingue trois fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée, un balcon qui prend toute la largeur au premier et il semble y avoir une terrasse au dernier étage. Le toit est en ardoise et la bâtisse est en pierre ocre. Une immense porte en bois se découpe dans la tour la plus près de nous.

<< Ceci est la porte principale, celle que les clients empruntent. Je ne sais pas quel sera votre sort, mais même si vous vous retrouvez cantonnés au manoir, vous aurez accès au jardin. Il sera plus judicieux dans ce cas de sortir par l'autre tour, son accès se fait par la cuisine. Suivez-moi.>>

Nous le suivons. Nous arrivons dans une entrée assez claire toute ronde. En levant les yeux, je suis pris de vertige, il n'y a rien entre nous et le toit. A notre gauche un escalier en colimaçon démarre et semble s'arrêter au dernier étage. Sur les marches en marbre gris clair, une jeune femme en tenue de bonne se tient là. Elle n'est pas très grande, un petit visage avec deux yeux en amande et de longs cheveux noirs.

<< Monsieur Jin, je sais que vous êtes occupé mais nous avons un problème à l'étage.

\- Que se passe-t-il Jennie que vous ne puissiez résoudre seuls ?

\- Ce sont les draps de Maître Min, ils ont déchiré la dernière paire en soie.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! J'arrive. Je dépose ses trois chiots dans le bureau de Namjoon et j'arrive.

\- Merci Monsieur.>>

Cet échange me laisse perplexe. En face de nous il y a un guichet avec derrière un homme de taille moyenne mais baraqué comme une armoire à glace. Il a la peau halée, un visage plutôt rond et deux grosses lèvres qui laissent voir un sourire carnassier, ses canines sont énormes. Pourtant ses yeux sont doux et rieurs.

<< Ce sont les petits nouveaux, Monsieur Jin ?

\- Oui, veux-tu les conduire au bureau de Namjoon s'il te plaît Daesung ? Le devoir m'appelle à l'étage.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, allez les jeunes suivez-moi.>>

Nous lui emboîtons le pas, le suivant dans un couloir qui tourne à droite où j'aperçois une grande salle sombre qui ressemble fortement à celle d'un cabaret, en témoigne la grande scène au fond, surélevée par rapport au sol. Par contre la tenue des jeunes gens la nettoyant ne me laisse aucun doute sur leur fonction, la nôtre bientôt, ce sont des prostitués. A la vue de leurs nombreux piercings surtout aux tétons et au sexe, j'en frissonne. Effectivement nous n'avons pas fini de souffrir. Mon regard croise celui d'une jeune fille qui détourne aussitôt les yeux. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue chez le patron, elle était dans un groupe qui avait un ou deux ans de plus que nous. Mais son nom ne me revient pas. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière moi. Daesung tient une porte ouverte et je suis seul dans le couloir. Je me dépêche d'entrer. En face de nous le mur est recouvert par deux bibliothèques encadrant une fenêtre cachée d'un épais rideau en velours bleu nuit. D'autres étagères pleines d'ouvrages de toutes sortes se dressent contre le mur à ma droite. Celui de gauche à plusieurs commodes qui font toute sa largeur. Et au-dessus d'elles une énorme peinture. Elle représente deux hommes habillés dans des vêtements d'il y a deux siècles. Je reconnais celui assis sur une chaise avec un haut dossier, c'est monsieur Jin. Derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules se tient un homme grand, le port altier et au regard inquiétant et froid. Entre nous et la fenêtre un énorme bureau recouvert par des dossiers, des papiers, j'ai même du mal à distinguer l'ordinateur au milieu de ce fatras.

<< Vous gagnerez du temps si vous retiriez vos frusques. Maître Namjoon et Maître Min ne vont pas tarder. Bon courage.>>

Nous nous exécutons. Ça fait dix ans que nous vivons à poil. Nous n'avons plus aucune gêne à être matés. Daesung avait quitté la pièce depuis dix minutes quand la porte s'ouvre derrière nous. Un homme richement habillé passe près de nous sans nous décrocher le moindre regard. Il est plus petit que moi, peut-être la taille de Jimin, sa peau est très pâle et ses cheveux sont noir-de-jais. Et même si je ne les ai pas croisés je devine deux yeux noirs et froids. Il tire derrière lui une femme pas très grande, très mince et les cheveux d'un blanc pur. Lui serrant le cou, elle porte un large collier en cuir noir serti de diamants où est attachée une laisse qui finit dans la main de l'homme. Et c'est tout, enfin si on ne tient pas compte des tatouages recouvrant tout son corps, un rosier et des barbelés qui enlacent la moindre parcelle de peau. Il n'y a que son visage qui en soit dépourvu. Comme les personnes que j'ai entraperçu dans la grande salle, elle a de nombreux piercings sur tout le corps. Ils vont s'installer dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau, la jeune femme assise sur les genoux de l'homme, dos à nous. Malgré les savantes lignes d'encre, je devine de nombreuses cicatrices dues au fouet ou même pire. Ils ne s'occupent pas de nous. L'homme met sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme et la repousse en arrière sans la lâcher. Doucement la jeune femme commence des mouvements du bassin, en haut, en bas. Super en plus de nous snober complètement ils vont s'envoyer à l'air devant nous. Je regarde rapidement Jimin et Taehyung qui sont tout aussi choqués que moi. Puis un deuxième homme se plante devant nous prenant appui sur le bureau, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passe dans son dos. C'est l'homme qui se tient derrière Monsieur Jin sur la peinture. Il nous scrute de ses yeux sombres et froids, ces cheveux bruns paraissent moins sombres que sur son portrait. Puis il s'approche de moi. Il pose ses mains glacées sur mes épaules, le long de mes bras, il tâte chaque muscle et fait de même passant derrière moi. Quand ses mains passent sur mes fesses je ne peux retenir un frisson de dégoût. Ce n'est pas une caresse agréable pour faire monter le désir, non je ne suis qu'une vulgaire bête qu'on malaxe avant d'acheter. Je ne suis qu'une vulgaire marchandise. Taehyung à ma gauche reçoit le même traitement. Puis l'homme passe à Jimin. Derrière le bureau les choses deviennent sérieuse, la femme a accélérée le rythme de son bassin, ses halètements sont parfaitement perceptibles maintenant et y a même des gémissements qui commencent à se faire entendre. L'homme murmure à son oreille, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Elle hoche de la tête un signe de consentement. Et là il attrape un des anneaux qu'elle porte à chaque téton et tire dessus en le tordant. J'en ai mal qu'à le regarder faire. Pourtant c'est un cri de plaisir qui sort des lèvres de la jeune femme. Tae et sa grand gueule ne peuvent s'empêcher de sortir un commentaire.

<< La chienne, elle prend son pied !

\- Ta gueule Tae, c'est une louve.>>

Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça moi ! Rester caché ! Tante nous l'a pourtant assez répété. Les deux hommes et la femme arrêtent tout mouvement d'un coup. Tae et Chim me regardent avec des yeux horrifiés. La femme se lève des genoux de l'homme qui s'empresse d'essuyer ses doigts sur des papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau. J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas importants.

<< RM qu'est-ce que ton abruti de mari a encore fait ? grogne l'homme au teint d'albâtre d'une voix si grave.

\- Je n'en sais rien Suga.

\- Et bien fais-le descendre ! hurle l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Dal occupe-t’en.

\- Bien entendu, tes désirs sont des ordres mon Maître.>> dit-elle en riant.

Derrière moi j'entends la voix du nommé RM, presque aussi grave que l'autre.

<< Kim Seokjin ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement si tu espères pouvoir marcher demain !>>

Ils sont effrayants. La jeune femme s'avance vers nous, mais c'est une louve au pelage d'un blanc immaculé qui vient me renifler quand elle atteint mon niveau. Je n'ai jamais vu une transformation aussi rapide. Elle nous sent rapidement tous les trois et sa truffe humide entre mes fesses n'est vraiment pas agréable. Elle repasse en forme humaine aussi rapidement. Elle attrape mon menton et me force à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle soupire. Dans ma tête ça fourmille, un peu comme avec Monsieur Jin dans le bureau du patron. Elle force Jimin et Taehyung à faire pareil.

<< Je commence par la bonne ou les mauvaises nouvelles Suga ?

\- Les mauvaises.

\- Tu t'es fait entuber en beauté !>> annonce-t-elle en riant. Vu la tête du brun, j'aurais pas osé.

\- Dal tu veux être punie, tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit ?

\- Maître mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent, utilise-les à ta guise. Je suis le réceptacle de tes perversions.

\- Daleun, concentre-toi s'il-te-plaît, rappelle le brun clair derrière nous.

\- Par où commencer. D'abord ces deux-là, ils ne sont plus vierges ! énonce-t-elle en montrant Chim et Tae qui n'en mènent pas large. A l'odeur, chacun a pris l'autre et le petit-là a même participé

\- Quoi ! ... comment ça le petit ? questionne l'homme qui a repris la laisse en main et raccourcit la distance entre eux petit à petit.

\- Le troisième n'est pas majeur. A vue de nez je dirais qu'il a seize ans. Mais il est encore vierge lui.

\- Achève-moi ! lui murmure-t-il.

\- Ce sont trois loups-garous comme tu t'en doutais.

\- Tu parlais d'une bonne nouvelle ... je n'en vois aucune !

\- Le louveteau est un alpha.>>

Tout à coup l'homme la lâche, elle se retrouve sur les fesses par terre mais elle rit. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que l'homme me sert le visage d'une seule main. Ses doigts glacés s'enfoncent dans mes joues. Il me fait mal. Je gigote pour échapper à sa poigne mais il la ressert encore plus me soulevant du sol à la force d'un seul bras. Il force son regard dans le mien. Ses pupilles me brûlent, littéralement, je sens mon âme se déchirait, ses yeux ont pris une teinte rouge. Ses canines sont extrêmement longues et se rapproche dangereusement de mon cou qu'il se contente de lécher. Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps. Il cherche à me dominer, je le sens et tout mon être lutte, la bête hurle dans ma tête, mes yeux se teintent en noir, je le devine.

<< Haha, pauvre chiot ! Lutte tant que tu le peux, je te briserai. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, mes désirs seront les tiens, tu te languiras de mon toucher, mes coups t'embraseront et t’apprendras à en jouir. Tu m'appartiendras corps et âme, parce que je l'en ai décidé !>>

Il relâche sa poigne brusquement et je me retrouve au sol. Je voudrais protester mais ma bouche est sèche, aucun mot n'en sort. J’entends le grognement de Tae. Je prie pour que mon aîné se calme. Nous sommes dans l'antre de vampires.

<< Alors vous avez apprécié ma petite surprise Maîtres ? >>

Monsieur Jin entre dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Il est suivi par un homme aux cheveux orangés. Il est couvert de piercings mais il est aussi bien habillé que les trois autres hommes. Ils ont un truc avec les piercings ici. Jin rit tout simplement, il y a deux vampires en colère dans la pièce et lui il rit.

<< Hoseok voici un cadeau pour toi ! Comment les trouves-tu ? Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? Celui-ci mord paraît-il, fais attention où tu poseras tes doigts.>> rajoute-t-il en montrant Taehyung.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux oranges ne l'écoute pas, perdu à dévorer Jimin des yeux. Pas une seule partie de l'anatomie de mon aîné n'a pas été violée de son regard. Et Jimin l'observe la bave aux lèvres. Le pauvre oméga n'a aucune chance. L'homme en face de lui est un alpha, un vrai, pas un en devenir comme moi. C'est dans ses gènes, il ne peut pas ne pas le désirer et ne peut lui désobéir. Jimin lance un regard suppliant à Taehyung, qui aussitôt l'attrape par la taille pour l'attirer derrière lui, faisant bouclier de son corps entre alpha et sa proie.

<< Que crois-tu faire petit bêta ? Tu es prêt à m'affronter pour clamer cet oméga ?

\- A ce jeu-là il t'a déjà battu frangin, rétorque la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Ils sont amoureux et se sont offert leur virginité mutuellement. Haha le grand Hobi battu par un bêta !

\- Mince, les enchères, sort tout à coup le brun clair de la peinture.

\- Tu percutes que maintenant RM ? Je t'ai connu plus intelligent ! ricane le brun noir-de-jais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, on ne trouvera jamais trois nouveaux esclaves si vite ! C'est demain ! Les invitations ont été lancée déjà !

\- Sur ce coup tu as été trop efficace, chéri, ajoute en riant l'homme aux larges épaules.

\- Toi ne la ramène pas, c'est ta faute si on perd autant d'argent ! Tu pouvais pas nous prévenir dès le départ ?

\- Je me serais beaucoup moins amusé.

\- Tes fesses ne vont pas s'amuser tout à l'heure, sois en certain ! Par contre moi je vais bien rire, quand je te ferai oublier jusqu'à ton nom, Seokjin !

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses.>>

Je suis tombé sur des fous, des vampires pervers et un alpha en rut. Nous sommes bien dans la merde jusqu'au cou là. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible chez le patron. Chim et Tae sont aussi effrayé que moi, mais le bêta se tient fièrement entre Jimin et celui que les autres appellent Hobi.

<< Je le veux, je veux cet oméga !

\- Et une fois que tu l'auras eu, Hobi, tu en feras quoi ? questionne sa sœur. Alors que regarde le derrière son amant, deux amoureux ça ne serait pas plus amusant.

\- Sœurette tu es brillante !

\- J'ai trouvé, s'écrie tout à coup le vampire brun. Vous la fermez tous et vous m'écoutez ! Et vous trois, ajoute-il en nous regardant, vous pouviez pas vous faire connaître avant ? Pourquoi vous cachiez vous parmi des humains ? Et s'ils avaient tout découvert ?

\- Maman nous a dit de ne révéler notre identité à personne. Nous avons juste obéis, sanglote Taehyung, instinctivement je me rapproche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Elle a dit que nous étions les derniers.

\- Suga, ça fait dix ans qu'ils sont là-bas. Leur mère doit être morte s'ils ont fini en tant qu'esclaves. Ils n'ont pas été éduqués dès le plus jeune âge comme nous. Ils sont comme vos nouveaux-nés. Ne leur en veux pas, s'il-te-plaît, ils ignoraient qu'ils auraient dû te chercher.

\- Les humains auraient pu tout découvrir sans que je puisse intervenir à temps... enfin... nous avons plus urgent, il y a de l'argent à gagner demain ! Namjoon, débrouille-toi mais annonce un changement de programme, Hoseok je m'en fiche comment tu vas t'y prendre tu as moins de vingt-quatre heures pour préparer les deux majeurs à monter sur scène ! Vous les gosses, va falloir reproduire ce que vous avez fait plutôt devant toute la salle. Et vous devrez être brillants. Dal, il va falloir qu'on y monte aussi, c'est la seule chose assez rare pour leur faire oublier une enchère. Jusqu'où es-tu prête pour les protéger ?

\- Jusqu'au sang, répond-elle fièrement.

\- Alors je vais te faire saigner comme jamais et baisse tes yeux quand tu me parles. C'est un honneur qu'elle vous fait les jeunes, vous avez intérêt à mériter mon indulgence, parce que c'est vous que je devrais mettre à sa place. Toi le louveteau, tu vas bien l'observer ma chienne et apprends, un jour tu l'y rejoindras ! Remerciez-la.

\- Pourquoi faire tout ça ? demande Jimin d'une voix hésitante en regardant la louve.

\- Mettez-vous en loup et toi aussi Hobi.

\- Ouais, Ouais.>>

Tous les cinq nous nous transformons. Et quand nous voyons Hobi nous comprenons tous les trois que la mère de Tae a eu tort, nous ne sommes pas les derniers. Devant nous se tient un alpha de notre clan la Lune d'Argent. Alors que j'observe Daleun plus attentivement je remarque la marque plus sombre sur son front, l'étoile grise qui caractérisait notre clan.

<< Vos noms !>> commande l'alpha une fois de retour en forme humaine. Jimin ne peut répondre troublé par ce qu'il voit, il est plutôt bien musclé et bien membré l'homme devant nous et sa transformation a laissé ses vêtements au sol. Moi je ne me rappelle plus du nom de mes parents. Heureusement Tae retrouve ses esprits plus vite.

<< Voici Park Jimin, fils de Park Siura. Lui c'est Jeon Jungkook, fils de Jeon Dongho. Et je suis Kim Taehyung, fils de Kim Sooyun.

\- Je suis Jung Hoseok, je suis navré de savoir vos parents tombés, mais c'est un honneur d'accueillir dans ma meute leurs gamins. Enfants de la Lune d'Argent qui a failli, acceptez-vous de devenir les enfants de la Lune Sanglante qui s'est relevée et de me reconnaître en tant que votre alpha ?

\- Oui alpha, nous te reconnaissons en tant que tel et acceptons de devenir les enfants de la Lune Sanglante.>> récitons-nous à l'unissons.

Hoseok s'approche de nous et mord notre épaule, puis il s'entaille la poitrine et nous venons lécher sa blessure. Le vampire brun arrive près de nous et nous tend son poignet où du sang coule.

<< Ouvrez la bouche les clebs ! Car si Hoseok est votre alpha, le véritable chef de la meute c'est moi. Je suis Suga, le Prince de Daechwitown ! Prêtez-moi allégeance et ceci deviendra votre refuge où rien ne pourra vous atteindre. Ici vous serez en sécurité, car à part votre maître nul ne pourra vous toucher.>>

La Lune Sanglante, tout à coup, le nom de la meute prend tout son sens. Je suis las, fatigué de lutter, de me retenir, fatigué de me cacher, d'avoir peur, las de ne jamais avoir eu de chez moi. Alors j'ouvre grand la gueule, et le vampire fait couler quelques gouttes du nectar précieux. Un feu intérieur embrase tout mon corps et je perds connaissance. Les dernières choses que j'entends c'est les corps de Taehyung et Jimin qui en font de même et le velours d'une voix rauque nous dire quatre mots.

<< Bienvenue à la maison.>>

💮


End file.
